Werewolf
A werewolf is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction. A werewolf transforms every full moon into its wolf form, in most media the transformation is extremely painfull. When in there wolf form the werewolf becomes animalistic and will act on instinct. They also gain superhuman physical attributes, sharp claws and teeth. Werewolves are very weak to silver. Battle vs. Ulfhednar (by GSFB) Werewolves: Ulfhednar: In a remote region of Iceland, near several barren hills, a large gathering of people have been filming a movie. For weeks they have struggled against weather and script changes, and now most are asleep. In one of the trailers, five great and terrible black werewolves move all around and within one actor's trailer, trying to find the man who disgraced their kind on the silver screen. On the side of this trailer, the name "Taylor Lautner" tis' written. Five long, deep claw marks cover the name. As the werewolves rummage through the trailer and raid the fridge, the alpha male catches a scent, an unusual human scent. Then five eerie howls pierce the night, and the werewolves stop their trailer trashing and move outside the trailer. Their teeth are bared, their mighty paws stomp the ground. As the howls occur again, five unusual humans appear, wearing wolf skins, having black pigment covering their bodies, and bearing Medieval Viking swords and other weaponry. The warriors are startled by the appearance of the werewolves, and raise their weapons in rage, almost foaming at the mouth. Two of the warriors charge. The Alpha male werewolf motions two of his top werewolves to incercept... The first werewolf leaps 40 feet towards his opponent, but the Viking Ulfhdnar raises his spear and braces himself. The wolf opens its mouth and growls, but as he nears his leap's end the spear pierces the top of his mouth, entering the brain . Nearby, the other Werewolf engages his Ulfhednar, tearing his chest and belly apart with two mighty strokes. The Ulfhednar, to his surprise, does not scream with pain or pass out. The Viking warrior cleaves the werewolf's skull in two with a battle axe . The sam warrior throws his axe at another werewolf nearby, penetrating the chest . The alpha male werewolf leaps towards a third charging Ulfhednar. With one paw swipe the warrior's head flies . Before the remaining 4 Vikings use their numerical advantage the last werewolves run deeper into the night. The Viking warriors persue, but the warrior with the torn chest is tripping over his intestines, and has lost a lot of blood. As he trips and falls for the third time, he looks up and sees a huge black werewolf foot, which is tapping the soil. With a quick strike to the heah, the Ulfhednar fights no more . Two of the Ulfhednars search for the werewolves under the starlight, several yards from the trailers. As they spit and curse in icelandic, the last werewolves group together, and the alpha male gives the signal. Immediately the alpha male leaps into one of the warriors, knocking him off his feet, while the other warrior is jumped from behind. While the alpha male faces his rising norse opponent, the other wolf skin warrior is being torn to shreds by the other werewolf. Though the other werewolf is amazed at the abnormal strength of his foe, he easily rips him to bloody ribbons . The other warrior, bearing two battle axes, charges at the alpha male. The werewolf, however, has the advantage in speed and strength, and within a few moves the Viking is headless, armless, and down . The alpha male exhales, but then hears a sickening thud. Turing his head around, he sees his comrade, staggering, a spear sticking through him. The werewolf falls . The last Ulfhednar, the captain of the wolf skin warriors, appears, and prepares to engage the last werewolf. He bears two mighty Viking broadswords and chants a prayer to the Norse allfather. The Werewolf sneers, his muscles rippling his skin. The werewolf runs on all fours at the Viking, faster than a race horse. He stops and rears up, his paws about to swipe. The Ulfhednar thrusts with his blade into the chest of the werewolf. He loses his left arm to a countering paw slap, but wields his other sword onto the werewolf's neck, severing the head . The Ulfhednar leans down, picks up the head, and raises his sword into the air, yelling "For Odin!" Expert's Opinion The voters believed that the Ulfhednar were victorious due to their human intelligence combined with their high physical strength, and their use of bladed weapons. Also their battle-crazed minds allowed them to be much less affected by the psychological and physical threat that the Werewolves imposed. ﻿To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sasquatch (by KevlarNinja) Sasquatch: Werewolf: In the woods of the pacific northwest, a small group of male Sasquatches walks through the woods, trying to find any signs of danger that might threaten the troop. For the shortest sasquatch, it's his first time away from the rest of the troop. Unknown to the group, a very lucky hunter has his cross-hairs aimed at the head of the lead sasquatch. "This is it," he whispers, "this is the shot that is going to make me famous from Vancouver to Berlin!" Before he can pull the trigger however, he hears a twig snap behind him. The hunter turns around and is soon tackled by an alpha male werewolf! The hunter's screams fill the cold air. The group of sasquatches hear it, and go over to investigate. They go to where the hunter was before. One sasquatch finds the hunter's rifle, and hoots to grab the leader's attention. The leader knows what it is, (this isn't the first time someone almost got him), but something does not seem right. The barrel has been snapped in two! The youngest sasquatch finds the hunter's orange vest. It's ripped and has fresh blood stains on it. The sasquatch sniffs it, the smell of blood makes him gag a little. The lead sasquatch finds a trail of blood in the snow. The leader sees footprints fallowing alongside the blood. They look like wolf prints. The leader sniffs the tracks and makes a confused grunt. The scent is lupine, but not quite a wolf..... The group follows the trail. They hide behind some bushes and see a pack of werewolves (one omega rank, two betas and the alpha male and female) feasting on the dead hunter. Well, the omega is still waiting for his share. Suddenly, the omega catches the smell of the sasquatches. He growls as he slowly walks over to them, which also alerts the pack. The omega runs into a charge, but thinking fast, one sasquatch rips a breach off a tree and smashes the omega with it, cracking his skull. Werewolf: The werewolves growl fiercely, well the sasquatches roar, shout, and bang thier chests. The youngest sasquatch charges at one of the betas. The rookie mananges to pull the beta's arm out of it's socket. The beta whimpers a little, then furiously claws with it's good arm, only able scrapping the sasquatch's chest. But, tiring of this futile attack, the beta werewolf lunges forward, biting the young sasquatch on the neck and snaping it's neck. Sasquatch: The sasquatch with the branch drops his primitive weapon and picks up a new one: a large boulder. He tosses it and it flies through the air, landing right on top of the injured beta. Werewolf: The other beta runs up to the sasquatch and the two start to grapple. The sasquatch knees the beta reapeatedly in the chest. He pulls the winded werewolf into a headlock and uses his mighty arms to snap it's neck. Werewolf: The alpha female jumps on the mighty apeman's back. The sasquatch hoots and grunts in anger as he tries to push her off. The alpha female then uses one of her claws to slash the sasquatch's neck. The female jumps off and surveys her work. The apeman gargles and stumbles for a few seconds, before falling on his back and bleeding out. Sasquatch: The lead sasquatch hoots at the other two, telling them they have to lose the predators in the woods. They run off, with the alpha pair hot on their heels. The leader hoots for them to split up. The werewolfs also split up, with the male running after the two underlings and the female hunting down their leader. The two sasquatches jump down into a small gully. They duck down as the alpha male runs over. At first, he doesn't seem to find them. He then sniffs the air and growls menacingly. The ape-like shouts of the sasquatches fill the air. Sasquatch: The male turns back to catch up with his mate. Meanwhile, she is still hunting the leader, who is hideing behind a fallen tree, trying to think of what to do next. Then, he finds a large stick and gets an idea. He chews on the end a bit and then uses a stone to sharpen it. By this point, the female has tracked him down and thinks she has the element of surprise, only to have the sasquatch lunge at her and stab her in the leg with his improvised spear. She whimpers loudly, catching the her mates attention. Just as the sasquatch is about to put her out of her pain (since sasquatches aren't cruel by nature) by stomping on her neck, her mate tackles the sasquatch. They roll on the ground and fall off a small drop, with the werewolf landing first. The sasqatch gets back up and trys to use his hand to break the werewolf's neck, only to have him chomp as hard as he can. The sasquatch yanks his hand back, shouting in roaring in pain. The werewolf holds his claw up to the apeman's throat. He growls, as if to say "Don't mess with my pack." He then kills the leader with one quick slash. Sasquatch: The alpha male jumps back up and walks over to his mate. He pulls out spear, revealing the stab to only be a flesh wound (for a werewolf, anyway). He pulls her back up and they howl in victory. Winner: Werewolf Expert's Opinoin TBW ﻿To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Party Beach Monster (by CuchulainSetanta) Werewolves: 5 Party Beach Monsters: 5 On a beach next to a seaside resort, beachgoers run for their lives after an attack at their full moon beach party from the Party Beach monsters. One beachgoer has already been killed and drained of blood by the lead monster. As the people run into town, a pack of werewolves run in. The alpha male tackles a women, kills her, and begins to eat her, until he sees new threats to his territory, the Party Beach monsters. The monsters begin to shuffle over to feast on the blood of the werewolf's kill. The werewolves snarl and run at top speed, charging their new foes. An omega werewolf manages to literally rip the head off one of the monsters. Party Beach Monsters: 4 However, a second monster uses its claws to slice the omega's neck. Werewolf: 4 A beta werewolf grabs the monster and tosses it. It flies into a support beam of a nearby, rotten boardwalk. It smashes right through and lands on the sand nearby. The monster gets back up and starts to stumble back, only to have part of the boardwalk fall off and crush it. Party Beach Monsters: 3 A third party beach monster comes from behind and bites the beta on the neck, and proceeds to drain it of blood. Werewolf: 3 A second beta wolf comes over and snaps the neck of the third monster. Party Beach Monsters: 2 One of the remaining monsters jumps into the water. The beta goes after it, doggy-paddling after it. Now, the werewolf is in the monster's domain. The werewolf tries to bite and claw the monster, but it drags the land monster under. Soon, the bubbles rising to the surface are replaced with blood. Werewolf: 2 The monster goes back to shore, where the Alpha werewolf's mate jumps up in the air, and lands on the creature's head. Party Beach Monsters: 1 The werewolf hears its mate howling. She runs over to a nearby road, with the remaining monster right behind her. The other alpha is standing by a white van. The female tricks the monster into the van, where the werewolves slam the doors shut and start shaking the van. Suddenly, they here a screeching from inside. The alpha male pries open the door. The monster is dead, after the shaking knocked a container of pure sodium open and poured its contents onto the beast. Party Beach Monsters: 0 The two werewolves howl in victory. Winner: Werewolf Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chupacabra (by Utter noob) Prologue The sun begins to fall over the farming community of William’s berg. 3 farmers are having a party unaware of the drinks they have being cursed. They begin to get drunk and hear a loud noise near the barn. One grabs a shotgun and manages to say “Let’s get them wolves out of ma…ma barn.” The other farmers follow towards the sound. They spot an odd creature with its fangs sank deep into a sheep. It pulls its fangs out of the sheep and looks at the farmers as they aim a shotgun. “Eat this you darn wolf” said the drunken farmer as he shot a round at the beast. It missed and the creature grabbed part the sheep and managed to put it on its back and it fled as the farmer shot rounds inaccurately at the chupacabra. They pursued the beast for the next hour, until the sun began to set. The farmers finally find the chupacabra and see it and what appears to be its family eating the remains of the stolen sheep. The farmer takes aim as his friends watch until he drops his shotgun, and begins to change. His friends look at horror as he turns into a werewolf. The two don’t get to panic since they also became werewolves. The chupacabras look at the creatures momentarily until the werewolves see the sheep. They howl loudly into the night and look upon the chupacabras like demons. Battle Werewolves-3 Chupacabras-3 The three werewolves charged at the chupacabras who rush to defend themselves. The first werewolf attacks what appears to be the alpha male out of the monsters and swings his claws scratching its forehead, covering his claws in blood. The werewolf slashes for the chupacabra again but the creature stepped back, causing a miss. The chupacabra then bit the werewolves’ paw, sinking its fangs deep into the creature. The werewolf roars in pain and bites the back of the chupacabra’s head, killing the beast. Werewolves-3 Chupacabras-2 The chupacabras seeing their leader dead charge at the werewolf, who is trying to get the leader’s fang out of his paw. He does not notice the chupacabras approaching until it’s too late and one claws the side of his face. He dies momentarily of blood loss. Werewolves-2 Chupacabras-2 The werewolves follow the chupacabras as they retreat deeper into the forest. They hide under the brush as the werewolves draw near. The creatures slowly advanced on the position of the chupacabras, using their scent against them. Suddenly a werewolf steps on an odd looking stick. The werewolf jumps back in pain as the chupacabra below emerged from the brush to see what stepped on its back. The werewolf leaped at the chupacabra who turned around just in time to let the werewolf impale its self onto its back. Werewolves-1 Chupacabras-2 The last werewolf sees the chupacabra barely moving due to the corpse stuck on its back. The werewolf charged at the slower chupacabra and bit its throat. The werewolf tore the creature’s neck violently, reducing its neck to a blood fountain. Werewolves-1 Chupacabras-1 The werewolf turns to see the last chupacabra standing behind him. The creature roared, challenging the werewolf. The monster charged at the chupacabra running by a watch which read the time 2:00am. The werewolf chased at the chupacabra which fled from the werewolf due to its ferocity. The chupacabra entered a cave which ended up being a dead end. It turned and saw the werewolf enter the cave, trying to see his adversary. The chupacabra took is opportunity and went behind the werewolf and pounced on its back sinking its claws into the beasts shoulders. The werewolf roared in pain and clawed wildly behind itself, scratching the chupacabra’s nose. The chupacabra jumped off of the werewolf and ran back into the wilderness. The werewolf pursued as the two passed by the watch which read the time. 3:00am The monsters came into a clearing near the river that ran through the forest. The chupacabra looked at the sun as it rose into the sky and turned to see the werewolf turn back into a human. ”What in tarnation?” asked the farmer before he realized he was naked and the chupacabra looked at him with hunger. “Wait uh good kitty?” said the farmer before the chupacabra pounced on him. “Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” screamed the terrified farmer as the chupacabra tore him limb from limb. Werewolves-X Chupacabras-1 Expert's Opinion At the begining of the fight the werewolf had the advantage due to his larger body, however when the fight dragged on long enough the werewolf would become a human again due to the lycan curse. The chupacabra's ability to see in the dark aided it when retreating and hiding. The chupacabra unlike the werewolf for its special had an actual weapon. Finally the werewolve's claws are blunted at the end, the chupacabra's are sharper. ﻿To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vampire (Folklore) (by Goddess of Despair) Vampires Werewolf April 29th, 2003 I feel my sanity slipping through my fingertips as the night of the full moon draws nearer and nearer. Jonathon, Trent, and I have come up with a way to prevent us from ravaging the city like we did during the last transformations. Trent owns a cabin in the woods which we plan to sleep in tonight. I fear that if I transform again then my family will be in danger. I pray that we may safely escape this curse on day, but until then we will return to the cabin. DING-DONG! Ben dropped his pencil and closed the journal before peeking out of the window. “They’ve arrived.” He thought to himself. He checked his watch. “5:00pm…that might not be enough time.” He quickly ran down the stairs and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes. He threw on his coat and opened the door to see his friend Jonathon standing impatiently. “We have limited time y’know.” He said leading the way to the car. “I’m sorry, I was writing my…novel.” Responded Ben. “Stop writing and start reading.” Said Trent handing him a newspaper before allowing him in. “What?” said Ben before looking through it until he spotted something jaw dropping. “The Hell? Vampires?” “I guess Lycanthropy wasn’t the only myth to be true.” Said Trent. “I don’t like this and would you speed up already?” said Ben. “Yeah, yeah.” Said Jonathon “We should get there soon.” “We better.” Said Ben before studying the article. Hours later… The car screeches to a halt as the three men rush out of it. The sun descends into darkness as the three enter the cabin. “Phew.” Said Trent. “Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about the disease tonight.” Said Ben while looking around the room. “Make yourselves at home.” Said Jonathon after lighting a cigarette. Hours later… “You smell that?” asked Angela, the vampire leader. The others take a whiff of the air. “Humans” said Orlock “3 judging by the scent.” “Yes, but something seems wrong about the scent, as if their blood is contaminated.” said Angela “But it’s an easy meal.” Stated Alucard “True, let’s move.” Said Angela The three sped off into the wilderness at high speed, crushing the brush beneath them. Arriving outside of the house, the vampires slowly circled the building, looking for an entrance. Alucard watched the window of the building, hoping to get a look at his prey. Unfortunately for him, his prey was first to spot him. “What in the Hell” said Jonathon with amazement at the sight of the vampire in front of him. Alucard roared and charged at the building, smashing his arm through the glass window. Jonathon was barely out of range and fell back startled. Alucard brought his arm back and sprinted to help the other vampires bust down the door. Jonathon looked in fear as the window let moonlight shine upon his body. Trent and Ben’s jaws dropped at the sight as the door was busted open, letting moonlight illuminate the room. Trent and Ben both gazed at each other before hair grew uncontrollably around their bodies. Their teeth extended and sharpened as the Vampires watched with amazement. Alucard was first to rush forward, tackling Jonathon to the floor. “Always so brash.” Said Angela before joining in the attack. Alucard clawed several times at Jonathon, but the werewolf merely growled and threw him off. He slammed into a desk, scattering several documents and writing materials. Alucard started to get up but Jonathon leapt onto him, slamming the vampire’s head into the desk. He bit down into Alucard’s skull, crushing the vampires’ brain. Seeing this, Angela called to Orlock. “We need to get them in the open!” she said before retreating from the cabin. Orlock shoved Ben aside and followed her outside. The werewolves gave chase to Orlock, Jonathon in the lead. “Angela! ANGELA!” screamed Orlock trying to find his leader. He turned and clawed the side of Jonathon’s face twice before turning and running some more. Angela waited upon a tree branch as Orlock ran below her, the werewolves in chase. She jumped down below, landing on Trent’s back. She dug her claws into the back of the werewolves’ skull, instantly killing him. Jonathon stopped and turned, growling at Angela. Angela tore out her claws and stepped off of Trent’s corpse. Jonathon sprinted forward, as did Angela. She slid beneath the werewolf and held out her claws, slashing his belly. Jonathon collapsed to the ground as Angela quickly stood and pounced him, digging her claws into his back. He roared in pain before being silenced by a bite to the throat. Orlock circled Ben, looking for an opening, but the relentless attacks prevented concentration. He slashed at Ben’s face, but this served only to anger the werewolf. Ben dug his claw into Orlock’s stomach and began to tear the creature to shreds. Ben looked into the decapitated head of his adversary. He leaned in to take a bite of flesh when another scent filled his nostrils. He turned in time to have a side of his face clawed by Angela. He roared as the vampire licked her claws, relishing the blood. Ben rushed forward but Angela side stepped and sliced his face once more. Ben turned, his face now covered in claw strikes, and slashed at Angela. She dodged but at the cost of a large amount of her hair being torn off. She became enraged and charged at Ben, but this charge was a mistake. Ben clawed at the incoming women and sliced her chest. She screamed in pain as Ben launched several more claw strikes at the foe, spilling more and more blood until her chest was nonexistent. In its place was a large puddle of blood and a man who sat in it all as the sun rose behind him. He looked in horror at his blood covered hands and felt his face. Tears manifested in his eyes as he realized what had befallen him and his friends. Expert's Opinion This battle was really close but the werewolves managed to secure a win here. The vampires clearly were smarter and faster however they were not as durable as the werewolves. In addition, the werewolves' weakness were not as easy to exploit as the vampires' weakness. If the werewolves lasted to daytime then the vampires would turn to dust as the werewolves go back to human form and go back to living their lives before the battle took place. Werewolves are the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombie (Romero) (by Deathblade 100) Werewolves: Zombies: x400 On a full moon, a piercing howl filled the air as a pack of three werewolves move towards a rundown warehouse looking for food. The Alpha orders his pack to split up to cover more ground. As one of the wolves moves towards a door, a strange shuffling sound came from inside the building. As the werewolf moved backwards, the door burst apart and a group of 200 zombies emerged. The werewolf quickly swings its claws at the nearest zombie, puncturing its skull and piercing its brain. A few more strikes cut down a further six of the undead. x6 The werewolf notices the rest of the horde heading towards it and it starts to withdraw. As it moves, a zombie grabs hold of the creature and holds it down as the rest of the horde slowly starts to disembowel and dismember it. TBC Expert's Opinion This was a close match up. While the Zombies did have the numbers, the Werewolves had better weapons, speed and intelligence. In the end, the sheer weight of the undead could not overcome the speed and intelligence of the Werewolves. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Centaur (by Cfp3157) TBA 'Winner: Centaurs ' Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Group Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Evil Warriors